


My oh My!

by readmyredlips (sunnynotsunhee)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Lydia views ofc as a big sister, OFC IS ASIAN OKAY, Takes place after the musical, beetlejuice and lydia are big sibling energy, kinda slow burn?, mentions of divorce, platonic beetlebabes, will probably add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynotsunhee/pseuds/readmyredlips
Summary: Mia moved to Winter River, Connecticut with her mom for a fresh new start. After finding out that Lydia Deetz, the girl that she used to babysit in New York, also lives there, the two became almost inseparable. This change is not approved by a certain demon. Beetlejuice will do anything to have Lyd's attention back to him. As he plan and plot, he gots to know Mia more. Why does he suddenly feel moths fluttering in his stomach? He knew he chewed them properly before swallowing them. What the crap is happening?
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Female Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Other(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. New place, Old faces

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for the meaning of Korean words that were used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for the translation of some Korean words and phrases used

Just moved houses and the first thing I did was trip over my own feet, sending the box I was holding flying in front of me. Typical.

“Mia, are you okay?,” Mom rushed to me, helping me stand up. “Yeah, you know me. A very historic moment though, the first thing I did in our new house is being clumsy.” She shook her head as I continue in our new house, our new home. It’s been a year since she and dad broke it off. Luckily, she knew someone from this town who helped her moved. “An old friend from New York,” she said as we were unpacking the boxes. The house is not that big nor too small, just enough for two people and some company.

“Won’t you still tell me who they are? I can keep a secret, you know?” I said jokingly, typical of her to always “surprise” me. I’ve said about all the possible people that she knew and she just shook her head with a smirk. “They’re inviting us for dinner tomorrow, you’ll know who they are, don’t worry.” I only shook my head in response and went to my supposed-to-be room. I take it all in and smiled. The walls were painted white, there were still no curtains and covers on bed and pillows so I proceed to put them on. I always wanted to be the one to put them because it makes feel that the room is officially mine.

It’s not like back in New York, which made me a bit sad, because it’s quiet, a nice quiet. I placed the box on the floor at the side, flipped the switch, and went to the window. I opened the glass and saw that our house is facing a hill that has one huge house on it. I looked at with curiosity as I saw the lights from each of the window change colors. _Must be having a party_ , I thought.

I resumed arranging the last of my stuff and changing into my pajamas before plopping on my bed with my planner at hand. I reviewed the important stuff that I’ll have to attend, like, the first day of my job at the small photo studio that Winter River seems to only have, which is Monday next week, and having the Wi-Fi installed here. I checked the things I accomplished today. Satisfied, I closed my planner and put it in the drawer at my bedside table. I checked my phone and scrolled through Twitter as I wait for sleep to come to me.

As I was about to enter dreamland, a loud explosion happened and I immediately sat up. “ _Ttal_? are you alright?,” Mom came rushing in my room, worry evident on her face. “I’m fine, _eomma_ ,” I replied and hugged her, “What was that?” She went to each of my two windows to see if anything’s out of the ordinary. “They never changed,” I heard her say as she looked up to house above the hill.

“ _Mwo_? Mom what are you talking about?” She quickly turned to me and dismissed it with a shake of her head. She bid me good night and closed the door as she left my room. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. With one final look at the weird house on the hill, I returned to my bed and let sleep take over me.

* * *

I shook hands with the technician as he entered his car and left. “Finally! Internet!” I say as I returned to the house and checked the time. It’s half past lunch, oh no, I thought and quickly prepared food. Mom went out to get some stuff, “I’ll also familiarize myself around town. I’ll be back in the afternoon, you can have lunch without me.” she said excitedly.

I finished preparing lunch, which consisted of ramen and kimchi, and sat down and quickly opened Netflix in my laptop and resumed the series I was watching before moving here. I lost track of time and before I knew it, I finished the series and mom’s already back.”How’s the town?,” I asked as I helped her put stuff in the fridge. “Definitely not like Los Angeles, but I like it here. Reminds me of the place where your _halmeoni_ once lived in Korea before moving here in America.” She continued telling about grandma and Korea. We’ve been there before when I was 11, we visited grandma and had a fun time. I miss her, I should really call her soon.

Mom said that she’ll freshen up before changing for dinner. I opted to do the same and went to my room and grabbed my stuff before going to the bathroom. Good thing that the house has two bathrooms but mom’s lucky because her’s is in her room while I have to go out of my room. _Please don’t let there be awkward and embarrassing situations_ , I silently prayed.

After drying my hair, I put on my dress, a white chiffon type with dark violet floral patterns that have sleeves that reached my elbows and the skirt ending just above my knees, and did my usual skincare routine before applying my usual light make-up. I went back to my room and put on my shoes, bless Mom for allowing my shoes inside my room, and, after double-checking that I have everything I need, I grabbed my black shoulder bag and zoomed down the stairs to the car.

Mom started the car and our journey starts. I feel very nervous for an unknown reason. They’re Mom’s friends, which are usually cool and chill to be with so I don’t have to worry about anything. Maybe it’s because we’re in a new place and I don’t know their identities yet? I suddenly became anxious with the dress I’m wearing, was I overdressed? Was I underdressed? Shouldn’t I wear a dress? _Ottoke, ottoke, ottoke_.

My thoughts were disrupted when I felt the car going up, I looked outside the window and saw that we’re going up the hill to the house on top of it. “Don’t worry, you know them too,” she said. Mom must’ve noticed the worried look on my face. “You also look great, don’t worry.” She parked the car at the side and I took a deep breath before exiting the car. I looked at the house and took it all in. Standing in front of it, makes me feel small. The outside of the house has an old nostalgic vibe to it.

We walked up to the front door and Mom knocked three times. _It’ll be fine_ , I hyped myself. The door opened to reveal a red-headed woman that seems familiar to me. “Delia!” Mom exclaimed and hugged her. Mom told me about her, from being Lydia's life coach and now her step-mom. I suddenly got this memory of playing with a little girl with raven hair before leaving New York. “You haven’t aged a bit!” Delia said after the hug. “It’s the creams,” Mom replied with a wink.

“Is this Mia? Oh my, look at you!” Delia hugged me, which took me by surprise. In shock and not knowing what to do, I patted her back. “I’m Delia, we haven’t met in person” she introduced herself, “Please come in!” She moved and opened the door wide enough for us to come inside.

It’s like a whole other house inside, it’s filled with modern stuff and art. I looked back at Mom with a shocked expression. I am clearly surprised. I haven’t seen the Deetz’s in such a long time. I suddenly missed Mrs. Deetz, she was such a warm soul. She was like a cool aunt to me, I suddenly missed her. Delia’s not that bad though, she's giving off major wine aunt energy.

As Delia and mom caught up behind me, I went to inspect the art in the living room. I looked at them in awe and curiosity when I hear a male voice saying, “Goodness, Mia? Is that really you?” I gasped and I almost got dizzy from spinning to the source of the voice. Lo and behold, there stands Charles Deetz in all his glory. If Emily Deetz was the cool aunt then he was the cool uncle to me ever since I was young. When I was fifteen, we had to move to LA because of dad's job. I suddenly missed New York terribly, not that LA or Winter River is terrible but, everyone was so happy. Everything was okay. But, life's shit so we just have to stay strong and move forward and hope for better days. At least. 

I went and hugged him and I swear I almost cried. “It’s been a while, Mr. Deetz,” I said after the hug. “Lydia will be down soon,” he said. I felt excited, I’ve always wondered how she is, especially after her mom’s death. She must’ve been devastated. I’ve always planned to contact her but I became busy and hectic with school that I just didn’t have the time. “Does she even remember me? She was, like, 10 when I babysat her last,” I said. “You’ll be surprised by her memory, she remembers everything and everyone,” he said with a wink before going to Mom and hugging her, lifting her in the process.

I’ve never seen Mom this happy ever since the divorce.

I smiled as I watch them catch up when I saw movement from my peripheral view. I turned my head towards the stairs and caught someone, well, I only caught a glimpse of their pants that seems to have a black-and-white striped pattern. I don’t know what got into me but, with a final look at the trio, they don’t seem to be missing me, I hurriedly went up the stairs.

A hallway with doors was what I saw but not a single soul. I don’t usually snoop around establishments that I've never been to before, but the odd pattern of the pants really intrigued me.

“Who the hell are you?” a cold feminine voice came from my behind. In shock, I muttered some curse words, and turned and saw a girl that’s a bit shorter than me. She has short raven black hair and seems to be wearing a long, Victorian-inspired, black dress. “Oh my god, Lydia? Is that really you? You' grown so much!” I said and reached to hug her a bit. I released her from the hug and saw a confused expression on her face, “Again, who the hell are you and what are you doing here upstairs?” she interrogated me with a harsh tone.

“It’s me, Mia. Mia Park? We used to play back in New York when you were 10,” I said with a sad tone, hoping that she’ll remember me. She stared at my face for a minute, I swore she did not blink, until her eyes widened in realization and she hugged me again, tighter this time.

“Mimi, I missed you!” she said, her tone changed from cold to a sweet one. I hugged her back. “You too, _yeodongsaeng_ ,” I said. I missed her so much, she was like a little sister me. We stayed like that for a bit until Delia called us for dinner.

She said that she’ll just check on something and that she’ll catch up. As I was going down the stairs, I took one last look at her and saw her back turned to me, “I told you to stay here and stay out of trouble!” she said, her tone harsh, as if scolding someone. I tilted my head in amusement because she was supposedly talking to someone but no one’s there. I shook my head and went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ttal - daughter  
> eomma - mother  
> halmeoni - grandma  
> ottoke - "what do I do?"  
> yeongdongsaeng - little sister


	2. Dinner and Reconnection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean word(s) used:  
> eomma - mother

We all sat down for dinner, the adults never stopping laughing and talking as the wine was passed around. Charles Deetz sat at the head of the table, Delia at his right and Lydia at his left. Mom and I sat opposite each other, her seating next to Delia and I sitting next to Lyds. I could tell that Mom is gonna be wine drunk after this so I only drank two glasses. My eyes widened when Lydia poured herself a glass. She noticed my reaction and she winked at me and made a hush motion by putting a finger to her lips. 

“Just one, okay?” I said, worryingly. She nodded and we proceeded to finish our food. I watched as Delia told mom about her crystals and how it helped her in life and is suggesting that mom should have a set as well. “I tell you, Sandra,” Delia said, “These crystals are the real deal! Look where it got me? If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be here!” The trio laughed and I can’t help but feel my heart warming up to them. Especially, Delia. She seems to make Mr. Deetz happy by the way he looks at her like she hung the moon, and the subtle touching of her hands. Mom also adores her, which is great because mom deserves to be happy. I looked over at Lydia to see how she’s doing.

I mean, it is hard to have a step-mom. They won’t and can’t replace your original birth giver. Mom told me about how Charles and Delia got together and how Lydia was totally against it. “She went through great measures,” I remember Mom said. But now, Lyds seems to be okay with it. She has a small smile on her face as she watched the three converse.

“So, Mia? What’s up?” Delia asked. My eyes widened a bit because all of the attention is on me. Okay, calm down, you can do this, oh god, I hate attention. I sat up straight and answered, “Well, I have plans to enter uni but I can’t leave mom alone, considering what _happened_. But, I’m taking a job at the studio here and Mom seems to be taking a job at the school?” I attempted to turn the attention from me back to Mom, there was an opening for art teaching and since she was also a teacher back in LA, she took it without a blink. Speaking of, she never told me how she knew about the job opening. Mr. Deetz must’ve been the one who told her. Bless his heart.

“Any boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?” Delia asked, the attention back to me. Good thing my Mom is open about this stuff, considering her heritage, or this would’ve been an awkward dinner. “Nope, nada. They’ll just disappoint you anyway- No offense!” I quickly said, motioning to the couple. Mom agreed and the couple laughed. Damn, they’re tipsy.

The trio went back to conversing about partners, Delia opening up about her relationship before meeting Charles, how her ex-husband bought a boat with his boyfriend and sailed away to Rome. Wow, Delia also went through some shit.

“I also do photography,” Lyds said, getting my attention. “But, I still use the cameras that use films.” I am impressed. I nodded and said, “Woah. You must be familiar with the studio here, then?” 

“It’s the _only_ studio here,” she said. “But yeah, I buy my films there. Going there would be a lot more fun now, knowing that you’ll be there, _unnie_ .” I nodded in response, an impressed look on my face. She must’ve saw that and made a tiny fist pump and mouthed _yeah!_ I can’t believe that she remembers it! I taught her a few things before when I was babysitting her.

“Want to go see my studio? I don’t usually let anyone there, but I’ll make an exception for you,” she said excitedly. “You have your own studio?” I asked. Damn, this girl is really going places. I didn’t have my own studio when I was fifteen. Well, until now. But, Charles must’ve been really making it up to her. “Yeah, it’s in the basement,” she answered.

* * *

We excuse ourselves from the table and excitedly went to Lydia’s dark room. We reached a door that has a “Do not enter” sign, written with red paint on white cardboard, hanging on it. “Wait here,” she said. She entered the room and heard shuffling on the other side. She must’ve cleaned a bit and then I heard a muffled “Come in.”

I entered and I swear, by the amount of how much my eyes have widened tonight, it’ll be the size of the moon. I gasped and put both of my hands on my chest and took everything in. The room was dimly lit by a red light. My eyes adjusted and I saw, on the left, developed pictures were hanging on a side, presumably, they were done developing and are now there for display. When I went further in, there was a small sink near a shelf full of bottles full of developers, fixers and, for stop baths. There was also a shelf full of photo paper and other stuff needed for developing. In the middle, there was a table that has three plastic trays, a timer, and tongs. The table also have two metal rods at each side and a small rope hanging from it and there were films hanging and pictures that were currently in the process of developing. In short, this girl got the real deal. She got every piece of equipment here and I _fangirled_ at the sight of it.

I must’ve been silent for a long time because she asked me if I liked it in a nervous and conscious tone. “I know it’s messy here but I really don’t let anyone come in here and I just want to show you because I don’t know when we’ll hang out again. I mean, I can always drop by the studio but-” 

“Lyds, I _love_ it!” I interrupted her with a soft voice. Relief overtook her face and she showed me around her safe haven. We reached the part where she has displayed photos on the other side of the room. Since she was not developing any photos at the moment, she turned the red lights off and brighter, yet dim, lights now engulfed the room.

Now that the lights are a bit brighter, I was able to see the pictures better. They were a mix of black and white photos and a few colored ones. Specifically, there Charles and Delia and their respective candid solos doing stuff. There were also some landscapes and sceneries and some pictures that seemed weird to be taken but never questioned it. I mean, come on, it’s Lydia, she has her own unique perspective of the world.

A certain image caught my attention though, it was on the, presumably, the rooftop and the sun was rising. What seems to be a silhouette of a man was facing the sun, his back on the camera. 

“Uh, Lyds?” I turned to her and saw her checking her chemicals, checking which needs to be stocked or not. “Who’s he?” I pointed at the picture. Her eyes squinted a bit to see what picture I was pointing at. I swear saw her eyes widened for a millisecond, from what I assumed to be shocked, and she regained her composure as quickly as the shock came. “Oh, that’s just a friend,” Lyds answered, who was now next to me. She studied the picture also with a small smile on her face. “I seldom find him in a state like this,” she continued. “Might as well capture it in a frame.” Her face now appears to be reminiscing to the moment this image was taken. 

I looked back at the photo and studied the photo more carefully. I took in the peaceful vibe that the energy exudes. “Cool, green hair,” I stated, in which Lyds rolled in reply. I saw her subtly moved her left arm as if trying to elbow someone. As I observed the photo more, I noticed that he had the same pattern that I caught on the stairs. “Why didn’t I see him at dinner?,” I asked, and she turned to me with a confused expression. “I saw someone, wearing stripes, going up the stairs.” I explained, “I didn’t catch the face though. Was it him who I saw?” I gestured to the picture.

Lydia was about to answer when a bulb, which thankfully was on the other side of the room, exploded, causing all of the lights in the room to shut off. “Damn it,” Lydia whispered as I quickly unlocked my phone to open the flashlight. When I opened it, I saw Lydia shooting daggers somewhere, assuming towards where the lightbulb exploded. I turned my flashlight to where she was looking and saw no one. 

The hairs at the back of my neck raised and I suddenly felt cold. _I should’ve worn pants_ , I thought. Footsteps were heard and the room opened and revealed a worried-looking Charles and Delia, with my Mom. “Are you kids okay?” Mr. Deetz asked. I nodded and we went out of the room. Charles and Lydia were exchanging looks as Delia hugged me, “Thank goodness you’re okay!” she said. Then proceeded to hug Lyds next. “We heard something exploded and came here as soon as we can.” Mom said, holding both of my arms, checking if I’m hurt. “You sure you’re okay?” She asked me, worried evident on her face.

“Yes, _eomma,_ ” I replied with a smile. “I think that’s enough wine for you tonight.” Her face was now a bit red from all the wine she had intake. “It’s the Asian glow,” she whispered and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

Mr. Deetz, who has now also noticed Mom’s face decided to call it an evening. “We’ll catch up,” Lyds said. As Delia led us back to the living room, I looked back and saw Charles and Lyds on what seems to be a hushed argument. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back if Lyds did anything, other than drinking a glass of wine. I turned my focus back to Delia, who also seems to be drunk, and Mom making plans. Maybe she wasn’t allowed to drink wine, it’s all my fault, I should’ve stopped her.

We reached the front door and Mom and I double-checked if we had all of our stuff together. “You can always come back to get them,” Delia said. “But, it’s always nice to double-check.” Lyds and her dad followed immediately and I noticed that Mr. Deetz still looked worried. “I swear, I’m fine.” I assured him, “You should be worried about Lyds more.” 

“It’s just that, I still can’t believe that you’re an adult now,” he said. “It was as if yesterday that you and Lyds were playing in her room and Em- oh, how time flies.” he cut himself. I looked at Delia and see her and Mom chatting, thank the heavens, she hadn't heard that or it’ll be awkward. Mr. Deetz hugged me again, tightly this time, and bid me farewell and see you soon. He went to Delia and Mom and bid his farewell as well. I looked at Lyds and hugged her, “I still can’t believe that you’ve grown so fast.”

“I’m still me. Well a bit mature, but still me.” She replied with a smile after the hug. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? It’s far from us.” I replied, “You should introduce me to your friend sometime. He seems interesting.” As soon as those words left my lips, a vase that Delia made fell to the ground and our car alarm went off. Lyds let out an annoyed look and Charles and Delia have their eyes wide-opened in shock. "My art!" Delia exclaimed. "I'll fix it later," Lyds quickly said.

Mom quickly turned the alarm off and I went back next to her. “I’ll drive,” I say as I took the keys from her hand. “Okay,” she answered. ”I’ll wait for you in the car, I’m tired.” She bid her last farewells to everyone, even patting Lydia on the head, before going shotgun to the car. 

Delia hugged me again and bid her farewell. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. I assured her and gave her my most assuring smile and a thumbs up. “We’re sorry if tonight seems to be weird,” Charles said. “I swear it isn’t like this every time.” Delia giggled and Lyds shook her head and smirked. “It’s fine, Mr. Deetz.” I replied. “Thanks for tonight, really. I missed you guys. And Delia, you’ve been a wonderful hostess.” Delia hugged me again for the nth time before Charles tapped her on the shoulder said that we should be heading home. I went out and sent one final wave and went to the car. Mom was already dozing, _Good thing she has her seatbelt on._ I started the car and turned it, I honked and, it in my rearview mirror, I saw the Deetz family waving at me. 

As I went further, the whole house can now be seen in the mirror. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw, what seems to three people at the rooftop. The one with the long golden locks has her hands up in the air, a man wearing green plaid seems to have his hand crossed on his chest was standing still. The two were looking at someone and my eyes widened again in shock, it was the person in the picture.


	3. Photography and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for the Korean words and expressions used and their meanings!
> 
> I would also like to apologize for the late upload, I was aiming to upload each chapter every other day but I got a huge case of writer's block. I hope y'all can forgive me. I'm also hoping to return to that normal schedule as soon as possible. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading my story!

Time flew by very quickly and, before I knew it, Monday has arrived and I am now on my way to the only photo studio on in this quiet little town for my first day. The studio is owned by an old, yet cool, couple, the Rogers. Our interviews happened via Skype so this is my first time actually meeting them in person. I considered going on foot to the photo studio because it’s not that far from our house and I really needed more exercise and Mom needs the car more because she’s starting to work at the local school as an art teacher and Fall break just ended. Good thing the studio’s not that far and I love walking.

I reached the establishment and the exterior gave off an old, vintage vibe that has a huge sign “Rogers Photo Studio” at the front. I opened the door and a bell rang. “Coming!” a feminine voice said from the, what seems to be, the back. I looked around and saw that even though they still use the “old method” of photography, they caught up with the times and are also offering digital services. A woman with short, grey hair came out and went to the counter. “Hi, it’s Amelia, is it?” she said while wiping on her apron and extending her right hand to me. I shook her hand and nodded, “Yes, but please do me Mia. You must be Mrs. Rogers, I presume?” 

“Oh, dear. Call me Martha!” she replied with a laugh. “Norman just went to get some stuff but he’ll be here in a bit. I’ll show you around for a bit! We can start the paper stuff when he arrives.” I agreed with her and she showed me around the shop. While she toured me around, I asked her why they still retained the “old way” of printing images, which is developing photos. “Times may be changing rapidly but you’ll be surprised at how people still revert back to the old ways,” she said as we went to the back for the stocks and where I can put my stuff. “There’s something intimate and personal about those developing pictures, you know? It tastes your patience and control and time.”

I suddenly thought of Lydia. Maybe developing photos has also helped her cope with what happened to her. The bell rang and a voice followed, “Must be Norman,” Martha said excitedly. We quickly went out of the storage, back to the main room of the store and I saw a man wearing an orange plaid and blue jeans. He was holding a manila envelope and a medium-sized paper bag. 

Martha went to him excitedly and kissed him on the cheek. Norman hugged her back and I smiled at them. I wonder what they’re secret was? To be in love and to stay with the same person for a long time since a lot of work, as proven by my father or _kkadonam,_ as I like to call him.

“You must be Amelia,” he said, breaking my thoughts from a string of curse words I mentally send towards my father. “Yes, that will be me.” I also shook his hand, “Martha toured me around and I got to say, this place is like a mini Disneyland for me.”

Norman smiled in response and gestured the three of us at a nearby table, Martha got some chairs from the back, I insisted to help her but she only declined and said that it’s an exercise for her, and settled down. He got the three-page contract out of the manila envelope and I read the terms and all legal stuff before finally signing at the lower right at the last page.

“As a welcome gift, to this town and to the store, we got you this.” he handed me the paper bag that he was holding a while ago. I accepted it with thanks and they insisted to open it right there. I don’t usually open gifts in public because of how messy it gets to be but I obliged since they’re legally my bosses.

Inside the paper bag was the same apron that Martha had. It was black with two small pockets at the side. It has the logo of the store, drawn in blue, at the side of the chest area as well. The name tag was black and pinned at the other side of the chest area with ' _Mia'_ written in white. “I love it, thank you so much!”

“We’re glad you liked it since that’s the only uniform,” Martha explained with a chuckle. “You can wear anything underneath but, the apron and the name tag is a must. Come now, let’s fix your ID.” She led me to the studio where a white backdrop, the others were rolled up above, and a DSLR on a tripod was set up. After my ID was settled, we went back to the front. I took place behind the counter while they check the other things that were on display at the store. 

“Most people go here during the afternoon and on the weekends.” Norman said, “Especially when it’s job-hunting or college-hunting season, they sometimes have to wait in line.” Martha chuckled. “Oh! Before we forget, here are your copies of every key of every door in the studio.” She handed me a ring of keys with small labels on them. “I’ll guard this with my life, ” I replied.

They continued tinkering with a camera, apparently, they also do repairs by appointment. So, most of the time, I’m alone here at the store. They’ll come sometime when a piece of equipment or a camera needs to be fixed.

The whole day went by and the customers went and go and, before I know it, night time has come. Norman and Martha headed out for dinner while I stayed. “Are you sure you’’ be alright, dear?” Martha asked for the third time after fixing her coat and hat. “Yes, Mrs. Rogers! I brought my own food and I’ll also start doing the inventory,” I replied. They bid their farewells before making me promise to call them if I had any more questions. 

Once I was alone, I went to the back and grabbed my dinner that I prepared at home and started multitasking with the inventory. I was halfway through my food and the inventory when someone rang the service bell at the counter, which in turn surprised me because I was so engrossed in my task. 

I went back and was shocked by what I saw. I smiled when I saw the person standing in front of the counter, “What can I do for you on this lovely night, Miss Deetz?” I said in my most posh voice, which earned a giggle from Lydia. She has her camera around her neck and was wearing black, usual for her, I guess. “I wanted to ask if you want to come while I take some photos,” she shyly asked while looking at the ground. “I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want it’s fine because you have a job but it’s also near closing time and NOT because I stalk you but because I’m here almost every other day to buy films or stuff for developing-” 

“Lyds, you really need to chill.” I interrupted her rambling. “It’s near closing time anyways. Wait, do your parents know you’re here? It’s a school night, you know that right?” 

“It’s fine, they know that I’m with you,” she replied with a shrug. “They still seem to trust you more than _some_ people after all these years.” 

“ _Omo,_ I mean, if they don’t then you won’t be able to come here,” I replied. “But, hey, as long as you’re done with all of your homework, we can hang out, okay? Also, I’ll take you home before curfew, okay?”

Lyds agreed, thankfully. I looked at the time and I still have 10 minutes before closing. “You can sit there while you wait, I’ll just finish my food and checking the inventory,” I said while gesturing to the waiting area. She complied and settled herself there. I went back to the back and quickly finished my food and the inventory. I texted mom, saying that I’ll be late because Lyds and I are gonna hang for a while.

* * *

After checking that everything’s been turned off and locked, I went out and locked the main door while Lydia waited next to me. “You should have dinner at the house sometimes,” I said after putting the keys in the bag. “I can make you some dishes that I used to make before and also some stuff you want. As long as we have the recipe, we can make it!” Lyds agreed and we talked about our days respectively, as we walked, she would stop me and she’ll snap a picture of either something she finds interesting or me, in which I declined before but she was persistent so I gave in. 

We reach the opening of the forest and Lyds looked excited, “This is where I usually go for my pictures _but_ , it’s night time already.” she said matter-of-factly, while also taking some shots. “Good thing you said that,” I said as I let out a breath that I was unconsciously holding, my hands immediately went to my left pocket and I relaxed when I felt my pepper spray there, where it should be. “You do know that even though you insist, I still won’t allow you to go in, right?”

“It’s fine though, _someone_ will come for us, if that happens,” she replied while scanning the area. I looked back at the forest and a sudden chill ran through my back, “I’m sure that Mr. Deetz won’t be pleased to find us in the forest, by ourselves, in the dark.” I said.

I pulled my phone out to check if I got any messages but, unfortunately, I don’t have any signal. “ _Aish_! I don’t have any bars. Hey Ly-” I looked back up and saw Lyds nowhere. I froze in panic for a minute before shouting her name. “Lydia, I swear, if you’re in the forest, I’ll… I’ll… I’ll do something unpleasant.” I said, my voice wavering in fear. _Okay, okay, we got this_ , I thought as I took deep breaths. I was thinking of running to the police station or until I find a signal to call Mr. Deetz. “You do know I’m not going into the forest, Lyds.” I shouted back to the set of trees, “That’s how people die in horror movies, I’m not stupid, you know?”

My plan was to stay until she comes out. Yet, this is Lydia we’re talking about, my _yeongdongsaeng,_ my sister from another mother. “Oh Lyds, you’re literally going to be the death of me,” I said as I ran into the dark forest. If this is how I’d die, at least, I did it for Lydia. I wasn’t there when she needed someone to be there for her. 

I remember mom telling me that Lyds almost jumped from the roof of their house after accidentally finding out about Delia and Charles. I mean, I can’t blame her for wanting to jump from the roof but she just wants to stop feeling invisible and I wanted to barf from the guilt I felt of not being there for her. I stilled and looked back, I wasn’t that far from the opening but I reached a clearing here. “Lyds, where are you? Please, come back!” I shouted. “Please don’t leave! I’m here! You’re not alone anymore! _Unnie_ , won’t leave you, okay? Please come back!”

What if she’s not really okay? What if she ran to heavens knows where and got injured? What if she _ran_ into something, like an animal or something? _Ssibal,_ I noticed my surroundings and realized how dark it is. The trees are so thick that only a minimum light from the moon can be let through. I’m scared to use my phone because something might see me and run towards me before I find Lydia. I hate the dark, it makes the air run out of my lungs. I feel claustrophobic in the dark. I counted from ten backward to one. I feel tears running down my face, what if I can’t find her? What will I tell Mr. Deetz? I hate being the bearer of bad news. They won’t trust me after this- _if_ we find Lydia. The thought of Lydia being dead made it worse, I sank to the ground and cried. 

I was sobbing so loud that I didn’t notice someone coming close until they put a hand on my shoulder that I screamed and stumbled on the ground. “Hey, it’s me,” the familiar voice said. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I blink my tears away. I really swear it, this kid will be the death of me. Lydia stood there with hands at her back, her camera still hanging around her neck, with a guilty looking face. 

Without thinking twice, I stood up and hugged her tightly. She must’ve been in shock because she didn’t hug me back after a few seconds. I heard her say a muffled “I’m sorry” before sobbing quietly after a minute. We silently stayed like that for a long time before we broke the hug. I can’t see clearly because of the lack of light but I can see that her make-up is smudged.

With her armed linked with mine, we went out of the forest. I texted mom and Mr. Deetz that we’ll have dinner at my house. Mom replied with a thumbs up, typical, and said that she’s in her room, preparing her lesson plan for tomorrow. While Mr. Deetz replied that it’s fine but Lyds shouldn’t be home late because it's a school night.

We started walking back to my house in silence, I handed her my handkerchief so she could wipe the smudges away. I don’t exactly know what to feel. I feel relieved and glad that she’s alive and safe. On the other hand, I want to be mad because she scared and worried me. But then, she’s still a kid. I remember one time, back in New York, we would always play Hide and Seek and she would always win. 

“I see that you’re still good at hiding,” I said, an attempt to break the silence. She let out a small laugh in return, guilt evident on her face. “I meant what I said awhile ago, you know. I’m here, I won’t leave.” I continued, “Here, put your phone number here. Add me on all your social media, as well. So that we’ll always be in touch.” I handed her my phone so that she can put all her details. 

We reached home and as I searched my bag for the keys, Lyds hugged me from behind. “I really am sorry, _unnie._ ” she said, while still hugging me, “I was about to scare you from the side but then I heard you say those that I froze and felt guilty.”

“ _Aish_ , just don’t do that ever again, okay? You know how much I hate the dark.” I replied. We entered the house and I removed my shoes, in which Lyds also did the same. “You’re an adult and still afraid of the dark? Tsk,” she said. 

“We’re still humans, too!” I said, which earned a laugh from her. Mom came down, wearing her pajamas and a robe, with a mug on hand. “Hey! How’s the evening, ladies?” she asked. I put our shoes at the shoe rack on the side and I settled my bag at the sofa as Mom went to hug Lyds. “Have you eaten yet? I’m going to make dinner,” I said to her after hugging her. 

“I did, some teachers and I went out for dinner. You girls okay with yourselves down here? I need lots of energy for tomorrow,” Mom said, before going up the stairs. ”We’re fine, _eomma_!” I told her and shooing her jokingly. After that, Lyds and I went to the kitchen to make dinner. 

She helped me by beating the eggs for the _Gyeran Mari_ as I chopped scallions and the carrots. While cooking, Lyds quickly got her camera and took shots as I carefully the egg. After that, I made ramen and put them into two separate bowls. I told Lyds to wait for me at the table while I set it up, but she insisted on helping so I gave in said that she can set up the utensils. She did that while I put kimchi on a small bowl.

Lyds put the _Gyeran Mari_ on the table as I put the ramen bowl at each side, so we’re sitting across each other. We began eating while talking about random stuff. I taught her how to use chopsticks, which she surprisingly got right on the first try, “I still need practice!” She said as she made another attempt to get a piece of egg. She got frustrated so she went back to using the fork. She also tried eating with kimchi, which she thought was too spicy but, after seeing how much I loved it, she said that she’ll also learn to love it. In which, I rolled my eyes in response.

Now, our bowls and side dishes are empty and we were laughing about something that her friend Barbra did at their house when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and read “Mr. Deetz.” I panicked a bit because it’s almost 11 in the evening and Lyds is still awake. I answered the phone and he just called to inform me that he’s on his way to fetch Lyds. I replied with an okay and wished him a safe drive and we both hung up.

“Lyds, are you settled? You’re dad’s coming to pick you up,” I said as I return back to the table. “But, I’m not tired yet,” she replied as if on cue, she yawned. “Mhmm, okay. I’ll just put them in the sink and we’ll watch the TV a bit, okay? I’ll just wash them later after you’re picked up.” After that, we raced to the couch, which I won, and flipped through the channels to find something to watch. We settled on a reality show and mocked each of the characters, especially when they got into fights, Lyds and I laughed our asses off. “I’m really am sorry for awhile ago, Mia,” she said suddenly, in a very serious tone. I looked at her and held her hand, “Apology accepted. I swear you’ll really be the death of me.” I responded.

A few minutes later, a car honked outside and we both stood up with a groan. “We should have sleepover sometimes,” I stated. “We should. We can have it during the weekends,” she replied. We went to the door and opened to see Mr. Deetz, who just stepped out of the car. “Good evening, Mr. Deetz!” I said and hugged him briefly. “Good evening to you, as well, Mia!” he replied, “Was Lydia bothering you again? She can’t stop talking about how she’ll visit you at the shop after school.”

“I did not!” Lyds replied, crossing her arms. Charles laughed and replied“Yeah, you did! Even _he’s_ becoming a bit jealous.” Wait, he? _He?_ As in, he for a _male_? He for a _boy_?

Confusion must be evident on my face because Lyds quickly cleared that it was about her pet cat. Mr. Deetz’s eyes widened a bit as if finally realizing something, which confused me more, and agreed with her. “We must go now, Lyds. _He’_ s becoming a bit antsy and has taken a liking to play with Delia’s artworks _again_ ,” he said and opened the passenger seat side of the car. 

Lyds hugged and thanked me one last time and I told her to text me when she gets home safely. Mr. Deetz hugged me as well before they entered the car and left. When their car is out of sight, I went back in and began washing the dishes and other utensils that Lyds and I used a while ago. 

I went upstairs and knocked on Mom’s room. After knocking for a third time and not earning an answer, I assumed that she’s asleep so I went straight to my room and hung my back at the side. I grabbed my stuff and pjs and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was taking a shower, a sudden thought struck me. Mr. Deetz sure was acting weird when talking about Lydia’s cat. My mind suddenly went back to the dinner that took place at their house and remembered Delia’s vase falling. I don’t remember seeing a cat there though, maybe they cat knocked it off and quickly ran away from the scene of the crime? Maybe I was also tired from today’s events that I’m imagining stuff. _Babo_ , I thought to myself.

As I finished and went back to my room, my mind suddenly went back to Lydia’s darkroom. I suddenly remember the man in the photo, facing the sunlight. I also wonder who were the other two standing with him at the roof. _Why haven't I met them yet?_ , I thought.

I opened my phone as I closed the door to my room and went to the window facing their house. Lyds texted, saying that they’ve arrived and that her pet almost broke another one of Delia’s mini sculptures and that she’s gone livid but is trying to control herself, which, according to Lyds, is an entertaining sight to see. I bid goodnight to her after that, saying that I’m tired and getting sleepy already. I took one last look at their house and saw that the lights were flickering coming from a room upstairs, specifically the attic. I was about to text Lyds about it but I might sound a bit stalker-ish. 

With one last weird look at the Deetz house, I shut my windows halfway and went to my bed. I double-checked my alarms and put it on the tableside. I closed my eyes and sleep instantly came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkadonam - An abrasive city-man; this word is used to describe a certain type of guy who is usually arrogant, rich and full of himself.  
> Omo - "Oh my God!"  
> Aish - "Oh no!" or "shoot"  
> Yeongdongsaeng - Little sister  
> Ssibal (shi-bal) - "fuck!"  
> Unnie - Big Sister  
> Gyeran Mari - Korean rolled omellettes (Recipe: https://www.koreanbapsang.com/gyeran-mari-korean-rolled-omelette/)  
> Ramen - Quick-cooking noodles  
> Kimchi - Spicy pickled cabbage, usually served as a side dish (personal favorite of the author)  
> Eomma - Mother  
> Babo - Stupid, in a playful manner


	4. A Sleepover to Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean words/phrases used in this chapter and their meaning can be seen at the end notes.
> 
> Hi!! I'm sorry that this was late. I was having a hard time on what direction the story will take but I think I got it now.   
> Enjoy!

Before I knew it, months have passed since Mom and I moved here at Winter River. October has come and the whole neighborhood has to turn into Halloweentown. Every building and every house has its own gig going on. Mom and I had also put some decorations outside the house. 

We also put up some decorations at the studio, in which Lyds also helped me put up. Turns out, it’s true that she’s here almost every week that the couple has taken a liking to her. “She’s like this granddaughter that we don’t have,” Martha said, watching as Norman and Lyds hung up the mini ghosts and fake spiderwebs at the window. Sadly, the couple can’t bear children so they focused their time on traveling and on this studio. 

I looked over at the two and smiled as Lyds successfully hung the last of the decorations. Within the past months, Lyds and I have grown closer and were inseparable, save for some nights when she needs to do her homework or when she needs to go have sleepovers with her other friends. Mr. Deetz and Delia also seemed happy that Lyds and I are hanging more often. Lyds also seemed happier and livelier.

“Better than  _ him _ though,” I heard Mr. Deetz once said. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I was so curious about who  _ he  _ is. Lydia needed help in carrying her supplies back home. She doesn’t want her dad to pick up because we’re “strong, independent women” and that she also liked to see the Halloween decorations at night. I was about to turn to the kitchen when I heard the couple talking.  “He’s getting antsy,” Delia said worryingly. “My art sadly pays for it. But, I also think that it’s good for Lydia to hang out with someone she’s familiar with. Though, the Maitlands have also noticed him waiting outside her room or sitting at the roof.”

“We tried talking to him about it, but you know Beej,” a new voice joined in. It belongs to a female, that’s for sure. “We saw him sitting at the roof, looking at the town. Must be looking at their house. He always seems to have purple hair though. Should we be worried?” 

The moment she mentioned about the roof, I suddenly remembered the three figures that I saw from the rearview mirror. The voice must’ve belonged to the only female in the trio. Is this “Beej” person the one they’ve been referring to from the conversations that I may or may not accidentally heard? I’m still not sure who they’re talking about but, that part where looking at our house sounds from the roof sounds borderline stalking.  _ Aish, _ I thought. I decided to make myself known and I tried to hide my surprise when I saw that the people inside the kitchen were only Mr. Deetz and Delia. They looked shocked as well but I started talking first, “I helped Lyds put some stuff in the basement.” I said. “II just came to tell you that I’ll be leaving.”

Delia let out a breath and Charles put down the glass of wine he was holding at the counter. My eyes scanned the room to see if I missed a person but it seems like they are the only ones in there. “Have you guys had dinner already?” Delia asked, going to a drawer to retrieve a chopping board, “ We can whip something up quick-”

“No, it’s fine!” I quickly said, raising both of my hands and making a stop motion. “Mom cooked dinner and we stopped by there before going here.” Gladly, Delia stopped taking out other stuff and smiled at me. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Charles asked, “Because we can always give you a ride and it’s dark out.” I shook my head and declined his offer. He then started a lecture on how it’s unsafe for ladies to stay out in the dark because one might not know what lurks within them. 

“I’ll really be fine, Mr. Deetz!” I assured him, one last time. We were already at the front door and I already have my coat on. I checked the left pocket of my jeans and felt my pepper spray still in them. “Call us when you reach home again, okay?” Delia asked before hugging me tightly.  “ _ Arasseo, arasseo _ .” I replied, “I’ll call you guys the moment I step foot inside our house.” She smiled at my reply and told me that I should teach her more phrases and words so that she can expand her knowledge in other cultures. She also told me to teach her some dishes sometimes.

With that, I began my not-so-long walk home. It’s not really that far, but then again, I love walking. Lydia’s developing pictures but I need to head out early because I still have work in the morning. I was not much further away from the house when I felt like someone was staring at me, so I looked back but I saw no one. All I saw was the house and I instinctively looked up and-  _ Oh my gosh, why is there sitting on the edge of the roof? Euttoke, euttoke, _ I panickedly thought. 

It’s dark, except for the light coming from the moon, but, although I can’t see his facial expression, I can see him also staring back at me.  _ The man in the picture _ , I thought. The hairs at the back of my neck stood up and I froze in my place. I squinted my eyes a bit and I took in as many details as I can. He appears to be wearing a striped suit, which was the same thing I saw him wearing at the picture I saw back in Lydia's darkroom. My eyes must've been playing tricks at me but I swear, I saw his hair changed from a dark color (was it violet?) into red. Which scared me a bit. After a few more moments into our mini-staring contest, I don’t know how or why but, he suddenly vanished. 

My mouth hung a bit and I shook my head and looked back and saw no one. A chilly wind blew my way and I shivered, hugging my coat closer to me. I turned and started walking again, my thoughts are running a hundred miles per hour. Who was that guy? Why haven’t I met him after like a thousand times of being at the Deetz household? Who was the other voice I heard in the kitchen? Am I going crazy? 

I considered asking Lydia about him but she’ll only just say the same thing, a friend. Or sometimes, she won’t answer at all. But, I can see the worried expression that she has whenever I asked about  _ him _ . Who was he and what kind of craziness did the Deetz’s get themselves into this time?

When Emily was alive, when we're still living back in New York, they would travel around and go to unusual tourist places. They weren’t THAT weird but I remember being scared of them before. They would go in this adventures that are so fun that I literally begged my parents before for them to let me join the Deetz’s. Sometimes, they would take Lydia and sometimes they don’t, where I step in as their babysitter. Looking back at it now, the stories weren’t scary, just not enough for my young brain to comprehend. The world is much, much scarier. 

Once I entered home, I locked the door and called Mr. Deetz, as promised, that I have arrived safely. I went up to my room, not before knocking at Mom’s, only to hear her snore, and did my usual routine of grabbing my stuff before going to the bathroom and get ready for bed. After that, I texted Lyds and she told me that her friend surprised her with a sleepover so she had to say good night early.  She told me about this friend who would always have a sleepover at her place but, ever since we came, she would now only schedule it because she also has homework and stuff. One time, I joked about her not inviting me to her sleepovers. 

“It’s just that… Ya know, you’re  _ too _ soft?” she said, carefully. I laughed at her answer, which caused my drink to shoot out of my nose. Which, in turn, earned a cackle from her. We were at the front porch of our house, blankets draped over us and a mug of hot chocolate at each hands. “I mean, most of the time, I’m either at the house or at school. I’m getting  _ sick _ of it.”

I wiped my nose with a tissue and shook my head, “What about your cat, Percy is it?” I asked, “Doesn’t he, like, miss you? He might get jealous of me.” Lyds only smiled before sipping her drink and shook her head. Orange leaves were falling down, winds getting colder with each blow. “He is.” she replied, still watching the leaves but with an amused look on her face.

I actually don’t know what to say. I don’t know if I should be shocked or what. I just took a sip of my hot choco and we watched as people passed by, in silence. “When will we have a sleepover at your house?” I asked, “I mean, I love having you here at our place but we never had even stayed for a long time in your house.” 

Her serene face, still not looking at me by obviously listening, became worried. “Can’t we at least  _ one _ night at your house?” I pleaded. She sat her mug at beside her as she thinks, still not looking at me. “As much as I love your dad and Delia,” I continued, “I really much prefer hanging out with you and I also wanted to see your cat.” 

See, when we go there, either Delia or Mr. Deetz (or them together) would always be at my side or in the same room as I am. Although, I don’t normally make a big deal about it. But seeing them worry or panic over a bump or sound in the house made me worried. Lyds would always say that it’s the cat or it’s because it’s an old house but, I’ve never even seen her cat, which is also kinda good since I also have allergies.

“Mia, you have allergies,” she said, finally turning her head to me. “Before you guys come for dinner, they always put the cat in the attic, I assure you it is safe there, and clean the whole place so that you won’t get triggered.” She adjusted the blanket around her and is now sitting facing me. “Also, it’s not that I don’t want you in my house, it’s just that I want to keep you safe, that’s all.”

She got a point there though. One time, my allergy got so bad that my face went red and I felt my throat closing up on me that we needed to go to the hospital. Maybe that’s why Charles or Delia would always be on “protective mode” whenever they hear a thump in the house. They’re worried that the cat might’ve sneaked out of the attic and came down.  But, stubborn that I am, I pouted and pretended to be sad. “ _ Arasseo _ .” I said, slowly nodding while I turn my attention from her. She laughed a little and I could almost feel her rolling her eyes at me. “You do know that you’re a bad at acting, right?” She asked, I could hear the “duh” at her voice. 

“No, I’m not,” I contradicted. 

“I thought we’ve established this months ago, you’re bad at it.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that I want to have a sleepover at your house”

“ _ Unnie, _ ” she sighed, like a parent who’s tired of scolding their child. “I’m just looking out for you. Aren’t you being a bit immature?”

“No, I’m not. And I should be the one looking out for you.”

“Yes, I know. But, you are being a bit childish.”

“Nope. I’m not.”

“Okay, if we have a sleepover at my house, can you promise me one thing?” she asked, throwing her hands in the air as if to surrender, defeat evident in her voice. I almost squealed but I hid it through coughing but resorted to me choking on my own spit and with Lyds patting my back as my breathing becomes normal.

“You don’t go anywhere alone, okay?” She asked, her eyes staring into mine. “I just don’t literally want to be the death of you.” Her voice had gone serious now. I mean, I know my allergic reactions can be so bad but, seeing Lyds being protective of me just warms my heart. 

“I promise,” I replied. Sticking my right pinky finger up, she intertwined hers with mine, thus sealing our pinky promise. “You know, when the other party doesn’t uphold their side of the promise,” she continued while not letting go of my pinky “They would cut the finger off the one who broke it.”  I nodded in amusement before she let our pinkies go and we returned to our positions and finishing our hot chocolates in comfortable silence.

* * *

The sleepover will happen on Friday night. Thinking about it just made me excited deep inside, I’ve packed and repacked my stuff ever since I went home to make sure that I don’t leave anything important. Questions were running through my mind, I’ve always wondered about the unfamiliar voice that I heard, maybe I could ask Lyds about it later. 

The weekdays passed and it has been a bit of a busy week since Halloween is approaching and the people would like to stock up on their stuff. We also had this promo where a group could have their photos taken, along with their solos, and it’ll be 20 percent off if they’re wearing their costumes. Lydia also came one day with her friends from her Photography club, dressed in costume as well. 

Before I know it, the fateful day has come and I wished for time to run faster. When the closing time has finally come, I locked everything inside the shop and practically zoomed home. I swear, I’m not _ that _ excited.  I texted Lyds that I’ll just pick my stuff up, with her replying with a thumbs up and a “c u.”

I freshened up and put my holy grail of skincare essentials at a mini bag and did a double-check the stuff I packed days before. I picked two packets of ramen and put it in the bag as well. I wrote a note to Mom and stuck it on the fridge before locking the door and going to the Deetz’ household. 

Sure, I feel excited. But, deep down, I am actually scared and I don't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean words/phrases used:
> 
> Aish - "Oh no!" or "Shoot!"  
> Unnie - Big sister  
> Arasseo - "okay" or when agreeing with the other person who is speaking


	5. Bug Beverage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean words/phrases used in this chapter:
> 
> Ulineun meosjin jenyeog-eul bonael geosibnida - We will have a wonderful evening.  
> Kimchi - spicy pickled cabbage, the national dish of Korea.  
> Ssibal - Shit  
> Ah jotgatne!- I’m fucked  
> Halmeoni - Grandma  
> Aigoo - “Oh my”  
> Unnie - Big Sister  
> Sshibsaeggi- Fucking son of a bitch

I have finally reached the Deetz household and Delia opened the door. “Annyeong Haseyo,” she said in a solemn voice and bowed. I bowed back to her and greeted her back, “ _Joh-eun jeonyeog bonaeja_ _!_ ” She looked back at me with wonder and clapped her hands. “You must really teach me some words next time,” she said, as she leads me to the living room. “What was that you said a while ago?” I told her that it means that we should have a great night. “My Korean is a bit rusty though but I can still teach you some stuff. Mom’s Korean is still intact though. So, I recommend you go to her.” I told her. She agreed and told me about how she can’t wait to expand her knowledge more and how she’ll _get cultured_.

Lydia went in and helped me with my stuff and Delia said that she’ll prepare dinner and that she’ll just call us. We excitedly went up to Lydia’s room and settled there. “I have ramen and kimchi here for midnight snacks,” I said excitedly while showing her the small container of _kimchi_. Surprisingly, she liked it and wouldn’t eat ramen without it after I introduced it to her. 

We talked about our day, as we sat on the bed and with soft classical music playing in the background. We decided that classical music helps us, well, encourages us to open up more and we’ve really gotten to some deeper conversations and I will not have it any other way. I talked about how it’s still the same at the studio. Except, we got some stuff delivered and I audited stuff in the inventory and how someone got their pictures taken for their ID. Lyds told me, in return, about her day at school. “Everything seems to be normal, except for the fact that sometimes a demon seems to be whispering from my shoulder but, that's pretty much it.”

I shrugged and nodded. I sometimes also have to urge to sleep at the job during its slow days but I love and respect the place so much that I just don’t. After lots of talking and catching up, it was already time for dinner. I told Lydia that we need to put the kimchi on the fridge so I said that I’ll just catch up with her. “But didn’t we agree that you’re glued to me whenever you’re here?” she asked her hands on her hips. “I mean yeah, but this won’t take too long!” I replied while I search through my bag the tightly-sealed container that contains my holy grail. Lyds didn’t budge from where she’s standing and crossed her arms while she waited for me.

I scrunched eyebrows together as I searched through the duffel bag. I swear I put them here with the two packets of ramen. Which is now only one. Strange. “Hey, this may seem strange but, did I go through my bag unconsciously?” I asked. Lydia uncrossed her arms and went next to me, “No, why? Is something missing?” “Yeah,” I answered, “My kimchi and the other pack of ramen. I swear I packed them and put them here.” She was now searching my duffel bag, getting my stuff out and turned my bag before shaking it. “Oh boy,” she whispered in an annoyed tone. “We’ll search around the room, you take that side while I take this part, okay?”

I saluted and answered before I searched the other side of the room. I looked through the table and saw nothing but her books and some papers on it. I looked underneath the table and saw nothing. I moved next to her dresser table that has this huge oblong mirror that you can adjust by rotating. All I saw was her makeup and some tissues and some pictures that were taped on the mirror. There was a selfie of us at the fair where we went last month, I was holding a cotton candy while smiling and doing the peace sign while Lyds was holding a cone of ice cream and smirking at the camera. Another picture was a small picture of Emily, holding a baby, assumably her and Charles next to her. There was also a picture of her with Charles and Delia in front of the house. 

What captured my interest the most was an image where two figures were appearing to be stereotypical “ghosts” because of white bedsheets that appear to be floating on the ground. “Did you find anything?” she asked, breaking me from my thoughts. “Not yet,” I replied. I checked my reflection in the mirror when the strangest sight surprised me. I must’ve been hungry but I swear I saw a shadowy figure next to me. I instinctively looked to my left but saw nothing. I looked back to the mirror and blinked my eyes again, the shadow was still there. My eyes widened and I closed them again and rubbed them, I opened them and found nothing.

“You okay?” Lydia suddenly said next to me, making me jump. “Yeah, thought I saw something,” I replied, still looking at the mirror weirdly. She found my kimchi and ramen under her bed, which is weird because I swore that I have never brought them out yet. This seems to always happen whenever I’m here, some of my things would go out of place but I’m used to it because I tend to be forgetful at times. They’d just vanish and reappear at a different place, which I am used to now and, like I always do, I shrug it off.

We went down and, after putting my kimchi at the fridge, we had dinner. Everyone talked about their day, nothing unusual happened except for Delia who is missing one of her crystals. “Maybe the _cat_ played with it?” Lyds said in a teasing tone. “I told him to not play with those because they help me with my thoughts!” Delia replied, rolling her eyes, “Charles, those are my crystals!” Mr. Deetz then proceeded to tell Lydia to tell her cat to not play with Delia’s crystals. She then started to tell me about the uses and importance of each crystal that she has. When Delia’s about to talk about crystals that can help “spice up my bedroom,” Lyds interrupted “Uhm, okay, minor here!” She waved her hand while Charles was already covering her ears.

“Come one, it’s as if she doesn’t know about it!” Delia said. “I think it’s time for you guys to go up to Lydia’s bedroom,” Mr. Deetz said. Lyds and I agreed and we quickly exited the dining room. The couple might’ve thought that we weren’t within earshot because we heard Mr. Deetz saying to Delia about trying if those crystals do work in the bedroom. Lyds and I stopped and looked at each other with both shocked expressions, and before we hear something that we might regret, we covered our ears and ran faster to her bedroom.

“Omo,” I panted as I dropped myself on her bed when we reached her room. “I think I should bleach my ears,” Lyds groaned and flopped down next to me as well, “So, what are we gonna do?” I tried to think of things to do but I suddenly remembered the questions I had for her. I suggested that we ate some chips and watch some stuff on my laptop. Lyds changed into her pajamas before we sneaked down to the kitchen and, luckily, no one was around, they must’ve gone to their room, while Lyds and I grabbed a chair as she reached for some snacks on the cupboards. I was scrolling through my phone when I suddenly felt cold on my left side.. I instinctively looked at the direction of the cold and saw nothing and Lyds was still reaching for something at the cupboard. I shivered and put my phone in my pocket as I held my arms and rubbed them. Lyds looked at me strangely and I just shook my head, she went down with lots three huge chips pack and returned the chair.

“Lyds, I gotta ask, did someone owned this house before or was this brand new?” I asked as we walked back to her room. “The house was owned by a couple, they died.” She replied. I asked about why they died and I should’ve asked it in the morning because I am now beyond scared. “They died here. In the living room, specifically. They fell through the floor,” she continued as she studied my reaction. I felt a cold went down my spine as we entered her room. _Note to self: Don’t stay too long in the living room_ , I thought. Which is kinda impossible since that’s where guests hang out.

I calmed myself as I opened my bag and searched for my laptop. “So, what movie should we watch?” I ask as I make my way back to her bed. “How about something scary?” she suggested excitingly. “No, no, no, you know I can’t watch scary stuff at night!” I said as we browsed other movies. “But, I wanted to watch The Poltergeist,” she pouted. I widened my eyes before saying a final no and she huffed. I finally picked a movie (The Sound of Music) and as Maria was opening her mouth to sing, my laptop began to shut down. 

“Strange,” I say as I tried to turn it on again, “This was full before I left.” I went to my bag to grab my charger then I plugged it in and left it on the side. I turned back and saw Lyds with her arms crossed. “Oh come on Lyds, it’s fine! I’m sorry but, I swear, I had it fully charged before I came here.” I said as I went back next to her. “It’s not your fault,” she coldly replied as she kept glaring at something. I looked to where she was glaring and all I saw was nothing. I coughed to get her attention and told her that I need to tell her something and that she shouldn’t be weirded out. She promised to say that she can handle it and I took a breath before speaking.

“I really don’t know where to start but okay,” I said as I sat across her on the bed. “So, one time I was here at your house, I heard your dad and Delia talking about someone- we’ll get to that later- then I heard another voice that joined.” Lyds listened intently as I told her about that incident. I told her that I never knew who it belonged to. “The strange part is that when I made myself known, no one was there.” I finished and looked at her. She nodded along with me with a thoughtful expression. 

“Maybe they were on speaker with someone?” she replied. “I also thought of that but the voice was so clear that it seems like they were really talking to someone there. Also, I don’t know if I’m imagining stuff but, on the same night, when I was already walking away from the house, I felt like I was being watched so I looked back and, _ssibal,_ I saw someone- wait, no, a man on the roof!” My voice turned into a whisper with each word, afraid that someone might hear us.

Lydia’s eyes widened and turned into an irritated look, “Did he hurt you?” she asked, suddenly checking if I had bruises or what. I sighed nervously and shook my head. “We stared at each other, the weird part is that I saw his hair color change from violet to red, like his hair was on fire. Must be my eyes playing on me because it was kinda dark, except for the moon and the lights outside your house. But after that, he disappeared and I continued on my walk home.” Lyds laid down and closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. The only time I see her like this is when one of her pictures developed badly, and that’s when I know that it’s bad.

She sat up instantly and I swear I can hear the engines on her mind turning. I decided not to disturb her for a while, which what I normally do, and unlocked my phone and scrolled on Twitter for a bit, which what I also usually do. After a moment, she took a breath and put a hand on my left knee. I looked at her with a puzzled look. “I think that you should know about something,” she said. She stood up and said that we should go to the attic first. “Okay?” I replied. I put my phone in my pocket as I stood up and followed her in the attic. 

* * *

I have never been to their attic before but it’s really cold here. I hugged myself in an attempt to warm myself, we reached the stairs leading to the attic and she said that I should wait until I asked her to come in as she has to do something first. I nodded and she went inside and closed the door. My eyes widened as I heard two new voices from the other side of the door. I tried to listen but it’s all muffled. I realized that the other voice belonged to the ones that I heard from downstairs and another from a male and, of course, Lydia’s. 

I was about to go sit on the stairs when the lights below blinked a few times. I went down carefully and the lights have now turned on and off simultaneously. Goosebumps ran over my body and the back of my neck suddenly felt warm. I looked at the end of the corridor and saw a figure walking. _Not today, satan!_ , I thought as I rushed back up the stairs and opened the door and closed and locked it. I leaned my back on the door and put my head on my hands. “ _Ah jotgatne!_ ” I exclaimed as I catch my breath. I was too busy calming myself that I didn’t realize the three pairs of eyes who stopped their conversation and was looking at me with concern.

“Mia, breathe!” I heard someone say as I felt an arm on my shoulder as I take deep breaths, trying to return to reality. “Mia? _Unnie_? Hey! It’s Lydia, you’re safe. You’re in the attic,” I heard Lyds say as I raised my head. I raised my head from my hands and blinked them into focus. Lydia was in front of me with a very worried and a guy who appears to be in the mid-30s, wearing a green checkered shirt was kneeling near next to her. I turned to my left and saw a woman with long blonde hair that has curls at the end, who was the same age as the man next to Lyds, wearing a green dress. When she saw me looking at her, she gave me an assuring smile as she rubbed my back with her cold hand. 

“Who are you, people?” I asked as I felt my strength returning. “I’m Adam. Adam Maitland,” the guy said as he reached a hand forward. I shook his hand and nodded and gave him a small smile, still shaken up from awhile ago. “And I’m his wife, Barbara.” the woman next to me said, she has stopped rubbing my back and is now kneeling next to Lyds. “Nice to meet you, guys.” I replied, “Thank you for calming me down.” I shook my head and sat up straight. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mia,” Adam said. Apparently, Lydia told them about me and all the silly adventures that we had.

“Why don’t I see you guys too often? And why are you in the attic?” I asked as the three of them exchanged a look and it was Lydia who spoke. “We’re actually surprised that you can see them.” she said, “Don’t freak out okay? Promise? And yes, Delia and dad knew about them.” she reassured. “They’re the previous owners of this place before we moved,” Lydia said slowly. Barbara was fidgeting with her fingers as Adam stood up and sat next to her, hugging her with one arm. “Uhm, theykindofdiedherethat'swhytheyarenowstuckhere” Lyds said too fast. I look at her dumbfounded, I motioned that I didn’t understand anything she said and she took a breath before saying it again. “They were the previous owners that died here, in the living room, to be exact. They’re ghosts,” she said more clearly.

I looked at her and looked at the couple who was now looking at me. I looked back at the trio in disbelief and stood up. “Okay, I think I had enough for tonight,” I said as I patted the dust off my pajamas. “But it’s true!” Lydia insisted. “I’m sorry Lyds, but I just can’t ride along for tonight, what happened awhile ago still scares me and-” I was cut off when I saw Adam made a pot float and Barbara passed through Lydia.

My eyes widened as I took in what just happened. “I think I need to sit down,” I declared. Barbara led me to a nearby chair and I sat down as my mouth hangs open in shock. A lot has happened tonight. I actually am still processing what the Maitlands did and the scary incident I had before that. A lot of questions ran through my head like, how I now recognize them as the two people scolding the striped man on the roof, how did they die and how they are still here in the living world. How come Lydia and I see them and if the Deetz couple also sees them. Also, was the guy I saw at the roof also a ghost? Are the couple good ghosts? Is there even such a thing as good or bad ghosts?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a cough from Lyds. “So, uh, what happened back there? You opened the door so hard that we were scared that you’ll almost unhinge it!” she said, with the last part almost a laugh. I looked at the Maitlands and they were also looking at me in concern. “Do you want us to leave?” Barbara asked, “We can pop in somewhere below the house and give you two some privacy.” Adam continued, they were about to leave when I stopped them. “No, I just… Are you good?” I asked shyly. They both walked nearer to us and smiled, “Yeah, you could say that.” Barbara replied. 

I took a deep breath and started telling them about what happened before I rushed in here. “I felt like I was in a horror movie,” I started as I began telling them the scary incident awhile ago. The Maitlands listened intently and Lydia looked like she was about to punch someone. After my tale, Lyds excused herself saying that she’ll just talk to _him_ and asked if I was okay to stay here with the Maitlands. I nodded and off she went with her fury. She slammed the door as she left, leaving the three of us in silence. “We still wonder how you could see us though, not everyone can see us.” Now that she mentioned it, I also wonder how I can see them. “I also don’t have any idea. Well, one of my aunts in Korea is a fortune teller, maybe it’s because of that?” I said unsurely. 

They continued by asking more about me. I told them about my Korean heritage and they said they wanted to travel the world but they can’t leave the house because sandworms will consume them. I showed them some pictures I had when I last visited _halmeoni_ in Korea. I told them about the food and that I’ll make sure to make some when the next time. They told me that they can’t eat but they can still smell, that made me a bit sad but they assured that it’s okay. They also told me about their lives when they were still alive up until they fell through the floor in the living room, “Good thing that when the Deetz’ moved here, they fixed that.” Barbs said. She told me that I can call her that, “Our conscience wouldn’t allow anyone to have the same fate as we did.” Adam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Lyds told me. Twice." I replied while shaking my head. I also told them that I am into photography and that I work at the studio in town. Turns out, they also know that couple who owned that place. “They’re a nice old couple. You’re in good hands, Mia.” Adam said with a smile. I checked my phone and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning and Lydia hasn’t come back yet. “Will Lyds be okay? It’s been a while since she left,” I said worryingly. “Also, I have to ask, back to when I first visited the house, I saw the two of you with someone at the roof,” I said slowly, the couple looked at each other and worry before telling me to go on. “I recognized the man though, I saw him in one of the pictures that Lyds had for display in her darkroom in the basement. Who is he though?”

The couple looked at each other, seemingly to have a silent conversation. “Well, he’s one of the entities also residing here,” Barbara said. “He’s dangerous though. He tricked Lydia before and I still don’t understand how they’re still friends.” She continued. Adam agreed and said that this demon was also the cause of the almost-exorcism that Barbs went through before. They then proceeded to tell me how they hired him before because they wanted the Deetz out and how he tried to get Lydia to marry him, which made me gasp loudly, and how he saved them from Juno.

“Still _?_ What the hell? Oh my, poor Lydia!” I exclaimed. “I have to go and find her! He must also be the shadow awhile ago in the mirror. If this demon is that bad, he might trick Lyds into doing something again! I don’t want to lose her now that I just got her again!” I said and stood up. Adam blocked the door and shook his head, “No way are we allowing you to go down there. We’re scared of what he’s going to do to you.” He finished with a final tone.

“You see, Mia. Lyds has been spending a lot of time of you-- which we think is for the best, but he seems to really turn _red_ when Lyds talks about you or is away with you.” Barbs said. Oh my god, could he be? “Is a demon jealous of me and is having tantrums? Isn’t that a bit… childish?” I replied. Earning a chuckle and agreement from Adam. “But, why does Lydia still hang with him?” 

“Well, they did become close and he seems to only listen to Lydia. So, I guess there’s that...” Adam replies, still blocking the door, maybe in case I still try to run off. Hm, this is weird. So, so weird. I sat down and lightly slapped my head cheeks, “ _Aigo, aigo, aigo.._.” I repeatedly whisper. I must be dreaming. Maybe if I slap myself more, I’ll wake up and Lyds and I are just sleeping in her room. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I am still in the attic and saw the Maitlands silently conversing with each other. I was about to ask when a knock came from the door. Adam's head passed through the door as my eyes widened, still not used to this, and when he came back, he let out a breath and said that it’s just Lydia. 

He opened the door and a tired Lydia was revealed. “How are you feeling?” I asked as I stood up and went to her. Adam closed the door as Lyds sat in the chair I was previously sitting at. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” she asked back as she rubbed her temples and sighed. “He really is a hard-headed guy. Sure, he didn’t terrorize Mia at HER house or anywhere she goes but sure he did a number on her tonight,” she said to the couple. I told Lyds that they have told me about him, but Barbara said that they didn’t tell me all because some parts should come from the Lydia.

I agreed and Lyds thanked them. “This is the reason why I don’t want us to have a sleepover here. I should’ve known that he’ll do things to scare you. I mean, I know that he was already jealous of you but… argh! This is my fault. I’m really sorry, _Unnie_.” Lyds said sadly. Her eyes in the verge of tears, which shocked the three of us since this was a bit out of character for her, but then it was already two in the morning. Good thing that tomorrow is a weekend and I already called work that I won’t be in tomorrow. 

I hugged her and rubbed circles in her back. I told her that it’s not her fault she’s a lovable person. She shook her head and said that she was a _strange and unusual_ girl. “Still, a girl full of love,” I insisted. After she had calmed down, Adam said that maybe it’s best if we girls go to bed. Cold ran through my back as I tried to mask my fear. Barbara must’ve sensed this and offered to accompany us, in case he shows up. Lyds and I agreed and then we went back down to our room.

After reaching her room, the two of us went in as the Maitlands stayed outside. “It’s better that we still stand here for a bit and wait for a while until we return to the attic,” Adam said. “You don’t have to guard us though,” I replied. Adam shook his head and puffed out, he then proceeded to show us his… biceps. Well, he does have them, must be from all the woodwork he did before when he was alive. “Okay, okay we believe you. Don’t we Lyds?” I turned and saw her already laying on the bed. I smiled and bid good night to the couple before I closed the door and locked it. I turned the light off before I reached the bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit before laying down under the covers. I do feel tired but because of my insomnia, I still don’t feel sleepy. And what I do during these times is scroll through my social media. Healthy, I know.

It was past three in the morning when I suddenly felt cold. Lyds was snoring lightly as I pulled the covers near my face. I was busy reading something from Buzzfeed when something moved from the foot of the bed, specifically at my side, which caught my attention. The room was dark, except for the moonlight coming from the room’s window and from my phone. I knew from enough scary movies that, in any circumstances, one should not look at pique interest in any dark or dimly-lit room. I did my best to ignore it, I clicked a quiz on Buzzfeed and started answering. Must be because I was scared but I swear I hear it growl and I got goosebumps, the back of my neck feeling a mix of warm and cold. I lightly shook my head and continued answering the next quiz. I looked at the time and I almost laughed, it was 3:30 am.

My phone froze, I tried tapping a few more times but the screen is stuck. I was a bit excited to find out what kind of shirt I am. My frustration from my screen freezing made me forget about what I saw earlier because what I did next, was the biggest mistake of my life. A figure was there, it seems to be staring back at me with its glowing eyes. “ _Sshibsaeggi!!_ ” I screamed as I quickly sat down. Lyds suddenly woke up and opened the lamp on her side table. When the light clicked, the figure was gone.

“Breathe Mia, breathe!” she said as she calmed me down. “S-something… Glowing eyes… Must be him...”I stuttered as I catch my breath. Lyd “tsked” out loud and quickly stood up, I immediately grabbed her arm and told her not to leave me, she said that she’ll just turn on the light. After she switched the light on, she quickly went back to the bed and continued calming me down and asked what I saw. “My screen froze and I made the mistake of looking down and I saw him kneeling at the foot of the bed, at my side, and it was dark and his eyes were glowing like a raccoon’s,” I said all too fast. 

Again, Lyds pressed the bridge of her nose and released a breath. “This may not seem like a good idea but, I think that… it’s time the two of you meet” she said after a moment. “What? Why?” I asked in disbelief. I mean, come on, it’s not like that demon just scared me “I can’t have him scaring you every time you come to visit. He has to start accepting that you’re a part of my life.” she said in a final tone. I told her that I really think that this is a bad idea. But Lyds told me that he’ll change his mind when he finally talks to me. _Maybe not_ , I thought as Lyds sat up straight. 

She cleared her throat before saying what seems like gibberish. 

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,” Lydia said. Warning sirens were blaring the moment Lydia finished saying those three words. _I mean, what’s that smell? Soil?_ The lights started blinking and before the lights went out, I saw Lydia rolled her eyes and mutter, “what a drama queen” and everything went dark and dead silent. Fear started to creep in me and I immediately held into what I assume to be Lydia’s arm.

“Lyds? What the hell did you-?” 

“Boo!” A gravelly voice said next to me. I screamed bloody murder as the lights went back and the person I was holding was in fact, not Lydia. After seeing my reaction, he fell from the bed and the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed his ass off. 

“What is happening?,” I breathed out as Lydia rushed to me from the middle of the room, worried evident on her face as she checks on me and she turned to him with a scowl on her face, “What the actual hell, Beej? I told you not to scare her! When are you going to listen to me?” The man’s, rather Beej's laughter died down and he sat up and fixed his necktie, I swear it has green mold on them, and he came near us with a shit-eating grin on his face. I want to slap that grin off, but I don’t have the strength to. Lyds continued to hold my arm as I catch my breath, _she’ll really be the death of me_.

“Sorry, Lyds. I still wonder how the two of you became inseparable. She’s too _soft_ for us, dunno how she’ll blend in our dynamic duo.” He said as I feel myself return to my normal and calm state. “She was new here in town and has been nice to me ever since,” She replied with pride and a smirk on her face. She quickly turned to me and continued, “I mean, I’m familiar with you but it’s been a long time since we actually talked before you moved here. I thought that you changed and won’t like me anymore and you’ll just not talk to me but you didn’t change and I really feel like I have an older sister.” I feel my cheeks going red from her confession. I smiled and put my left arm around her, “Dontcha worry, Lyds. I’ll be here for a _long_ time.” 

“Hello? I’m still here!” He suddenly boomed while snapping his fingers in front of us, causing me to slightly jump. “Oh yeah, Mia, this is Beetlejuice,” he bowed and grabbed my hand and kissed it, “The ghost with the most, baby.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at him and continued, “Beej, this is Amelia Park, or Mia, for short. My sister from another mother.” Beetlejuice pretended to be touched by her words and wiped an imaginary tear from his and I rolled my eyes, “Hi!” I said, extending my right hand. Even though I was scared, I’m willing to be civil, if that is even possible with this demon, for Lydia's sake. Stupid, I know. “ I hope we get along fine and I can hopefully fit in your dynamic duo. Thus, I think, make as a trio?” He looked at my hand and back to my face, back and forth, with one eyebrow raised. I gulped and was retracting my hand before he caught it with two of his hands and shook them with not-so-gently. “I hope you guys get along,” Lydia said with a huge smile on her face. 

  
Beetlejuice had a huge grin on his face as he shook my hand. I don’t know if I was just tired but, something about his smile seems off to me, “Oh sure, we’ll get along _juuuust_ fine.”


	6. Alexa, play calming music. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean words and phrases used in this chapter:
> 
> Ahjussi - mister  
> Geokjeonghajimayo - don’t worry (standard)  
> Yeongdongsaeng - little sister  
> Soju - clear Korean alcoholic beverage  
> Jabjong - Bastard  
> Bibimbap - Korean dish that is usually served warm white rice that is topped various vegetable toppings, soy sauce and a choice between meat, chicken or tofu or fish,  
> Chang-nyeo - whore, slut

The Maitlands came here a while ago when the sun had already risen. When they saw that Beetlejuice was with us, they quickly went to my side and asked what the hell happened. We, more like Lyds, filled them with what happened and they immediately scolded him.

“Didn’t we talk about this?” Barbara said in a disappointed tone. “Sorry Babs, you ain’t my mom!” Beetlejuice replied, earning a ‘tsk’ from Adam and Barbs frowning and crossing her arms. They asked if I was fine and I just replied by sending them a “thumbs-up” motion with my hand. Babs commented on how dark the circles are under my eyes and pulled me to the kitchen, leaving Lydia with Beetlejuice and Adam. After what happened, I really don’t know if I could sleep. Okay, I couldn’t sleep. 

Barbara made me tea when we were in the kitchen. “Don’t worry, the Deetz’ won’t be up until later. They always sleep in during the weekends,” Barbs said as she handed me my tea. I thanked her with a smile and took a sip of the warm drink. We were silent for a while, it wasn’t awkward but a comfortable one. I felt like I was in a horror movie last night. I need a harder drink. “Barbs, can you do me a favor?” I asked, breaking the silence. “Sure! What is it?” she asked, concern still evident on her face. 

“There’s a clear green bottle of drink in my duffle bag. Can you get it for me? I really need to drink it after everything that happened. ” Barbs nodded and disappeared in a blink. Okay, still not used to that. After a minute, she’s back with my favorite drink when I’m stressed. A bottle of soju. Blueberry soju, to be exact.

I thanked her and quickly opened the bottle and drank it immediately. The sweet yet bitter liquid burning my throat as I swallow it. “What’s that?” she asked. I let her smell the bottle and her nose wrinkled from the strong aroma. “I would've scolded you for drinking alcohol so early, especially with an empty stomach, but, after everything that happened, I’ll make an exception,” she said. I nodded and drank from the bottle again, leaving the hot tea untouched. I know that you shouldn’t drink alcohol on an empty stomach but, I really can’t believe that last night happened.

A few moments later, Adam went, well, apparated, here as well. He told us that the two were having an argument, again, and decided that they needed some alone time so he ‘poofed’ down here. He saw the green bottle that I was holding and became curious about it. “Alcohol,” Barbara stated. I grinned shyly at Adam and offered him a sip, in which he politely declined. Adam sat in front of me while Barbs went to the cupboard to grab some chips and float them my way, opening it in the process. I thanked her and began eating it as well.

She sat next to Adam and they began to talk about the time when Barbs was doing pottery. I nodded as I finished my bottle and ate my crisps. I asked Barbs to get me another bottle and was surprised by my request, “How many bottles do you exactly have?” she asked with a playful tone. I held up two fingers and giggled. Yep, this shit is strong that you’ll feel yourself floating after one bottle. Or, is it because I’m a lightweight. Barbs apparated to Lyds room and after a minute came back with a bottle of my holy grail. I quickly opened it and drank straight from the bottle immediately. 

Adam looked at me worriedly as Barbs sat next to us. “ _Ahjussi_. I’m fine. Swear!,” I told him and giggled. “ _Geokjeonghajimayo_ , okay? Okay? Okay! ” I sat up straight and raised both of my hands to give them a thumbs up. I leaned on my left hand as I watched them talk to each other about the early incidents. I can feel my head pounding more as I drank from the green bottle. I really thank whatever higher deity is up there for them. 

“He should remember that Lydia is only a kid. She deserves a normal life with normal people!” I said in conviction as I stood up. “That _jabjong!_ ” I felt the world sway a bit, making me out of balance. I cursed under my breath.

“Mia, are you alright?” Adam asked, his voice a bit loud. Must be the alcohol. Shit, my face must be red now. “Is my face red?” I asked as he assisted me in sitting down. I moved too fast to touch my face. Wrong move, I feel my head throb harder and I lightly patted my forehead, forcing the world to stop swaying. I finished the bottle and exhaled loudly. Okay, that’s enough for today. “My face gets red whenever I drink alcohol. I’m fine.” I said, smiling at the worried couple in front of me. Shit, I can’t blackout now. I shook my head as I patted both of my cheeks.

“Hon, go check if he’s still at Lyds room,” Adam said as Barbs nodded and ‘poofed’ to Lydia’s room. Adam talked to me to distract me from the throb I’m feeling. “ _Omo_. I am really sorry that you have to see me like this.” I say as I attempted to stand up and bow to him deeply, the deeper the bow, the sorrier you are. “No- no need to bow,” he said as he held me by the shoulders. I told him that it’s part of our culture to bow, it’s a sign of respect. He said that he wanted to learn more when I am fully sober.

Barbs came back and told us that Beetlejuice was not in the room anymore and that Lydia will come back down to help us. As if on cue, Lyds appeared. “Awww, my _yeondongsaeng!_ ” I said as I hugged her. “I missed you so so much! I love you!” She laughed in response to my declaration of love to her. I pouted, there’s nothing funny with what I said, that I know. The throbbing in my head began to start again and they helped me up the stairs with Lyds holding on my right arm and Barbs on my left. Adam was behind us, in case I suddenly decided that the floor looks like a good place to rest. Hmm, it _does_ seem comfy at the moment. 

“Why do you have lots of steps?” I groaned as we climbed the flight of stairs. Lyds shook her head and whispered that we were almost to her room. I just groaned back in response as I held my head. I can usually walk the stairs whenever I have soju but, must be the alcohol, my head is pounding and throbbing at the moment and I thank whatever Almighty is up there for these three. I suddenly remembered that Charles and Delia hadn’t been out of their room yet.

Dread suddenly began to wash over me, making the spinning in my head calm down a bit. _Omo, I shouldn’t even be too loud, what am I doing?_ I thought as we entered Lydia’s room. I’m a guest and all I did was embarrass myself. “I’m sorry for making a fuss,” I say to Barbara, who sat down next to me. “Soju really hits fast and strong but I assure you that I’m just tipsy.” 

She asked how I was feeling and I told her that the spinning in my head is almost coming to a halt. “You have every right to react like that,” she said as she hugged me sideways. “You actually took it calmly. We imagined that you’d immediately leave the house and never come back.”

Truth to be told, I was actually surprised by my actions. “Must be because I’ve been hearing lore and stories about supernatural entities all of my life since it’s, like, part of our culture. Also, maybe because you guys don’t look scary.” I replied as I laid my head on her shoulder. “Well, except for the _other_ one.” That earned a chuckle from Lyds and Adam.

Lydia was sitting on the floor in front of me and Adam sat next to her. “Do you know that you’re like a Disney princess?” I asked Barbs, “You’re like the human embodiment of the sun and I feel like animals would totally listen to you.” Lyds agreed with me and Barbara thanked me and said that she would also get that same compliments when she was alive. Adam was just comfortably quiet, watching us interact, but also throwing in some comments here and then.

The day has passed, as well as the effect of soju on me. It’s already afternoon and Mr. Deetz left for an emergency meeting and Delia and I are in the kitchen, making food. Earlier prior, she asked me if I could teach her some Korean dishes and I immediately agreed. We went to the grocery to buy the needed ingredients and stopped over at the house a bit to grab some more kimchi and we went back to their house and went straight to the kitchen to start our work. We decided to make _Bibimbap_ but, since Delia’s vegan, we decided to make one bowl have tofu instead of meat.

Lyds sat at the counter table as she watched Delia and I prepare the food. Adam and Barbs wanted to watch but they needed to “recharge” and opted to the attic. _Recharge, yeah right,_ I thought. _Maybe they just wanted to have their alone time. But then, what do I really know about ghosts?_

As we were finished cooking, the lights began to flicker as strong wind suddenly filled and circled the room. Delia and I held onto each other as Lyds crossed her arms with a frown on her face. Lo and behold, Beetlejuice was sitting next to Lydia.

“I smelled something delicious and decided to go see for myself,” he said excitedly as he excitedly went near the cooking area, leaned forward, and took a huge sniff. I was so surprised that I didn’t notice that I was actually holding Delia’s hand tightly until she yelped. I immediately said I’m sorry which she accepted immediately and said that she understood. I was also busy focusing on myself that I didn’t notice the demon sniffing my hair until Lydia called his attention.

“Beetlejuice, what the hell are you doing?” she said with one eyebrow up. “I did say that I smelled something delicious, didn’t specify whether it was a who or a what,” he replied with a snicker. “Beetlejuice, what do you want?” Lydia asked again, in a more serious tone. She must still be mad at him for what he did, I mean, I would also be. 

“Calm down with the name-calling, babes,” he said as he held his two arms into a surrender motion and another arm grew out of him as it waved a white flag. “I just wanted to hang out with our new member, that’s all.” 

Lyds gave him a warning look as Delia and I resumed preparing the food in respective bowls. Beej decided to literally look over my shoulder as I prepped a bowl, I can literally feel his breath on my neck. “Do you also eat?” I calmly asked as I started preparing another bowl. He seems taken aback by the tone in my voice because he replied after a moment. 

“Of course, I eat. My favorites are usually bugs and stuff,” he replied as he reached for something in his pocket. ”Ya want one?” he offered as he showed me a living beetle. My eyes widened in surprise as I declined. “Well, more for me then,” he chewed the beetle so loud that I could hear the crunch. I gave him a “what the hell” look and he just shrugged innocently. I lightly shook my head and continued preparing.

“I was going to ask if you also wanted a bowl,” I said, still in a calm manner. He continued staring at me while chewing his food. He swallowed before he answered, “Yeah, sure. Let’s see what all the Asian fuss is about.” I smiled back at him and quickly prepared him a bowl. Delia has now put the other bowls on the dining table and Lyds went to call the Maitlands for dinner. They don’t eat but they like to join in the conversation.

As if on cue, the front door opened and a loud “I’m home” was heard from Charles. Delia quickly went to Charles to help him take off his coat and kiss him. Lyds then helped me in bringing other dishes and side dishes to the table. “What’s the occasion?” Charles asked as he sat down at the head of the table. “Nothing Mr. Deetz,” I replied as I took my seat next to Lyds. “I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to stay here for the weekend and Delia also wanted to learn some Korean recipes.”

“I would really like to make these again soon,” she said as she sat down next to Charles and gave him a kiss on his cheek. In which, Charles smiled warmly in reply as Lyds made a gagging sound. The usual seating arrangement, Delia on his right and Lyds on the left as I sat down next to her. But the Maitlands sat next to each other at the untaken seat next to Delia and Beetlejuice was still shyly standing at the corner. I instantly called his attention, the others looking at me with shock.

“Well, it is part of our tradition that everyone in the house should sit at the dining table and eat together,” I said to them. Well, it’s not entirely false though. “You can sit here next to me. I don’t mind.” I patted the chair next to me as I smiled at him. Beetlejuice looked at Charles, wordlessly asking if it’s alright. When Mr. Deetz nodded and gestured for him to sit, I released a sigh I wasn’t holding and he excitedly took his place next to me. Another thing to ask Lyds later. There was an awkward silence as he sat next to me.

Thankfully, Lyds broke it off by telling her father that she helped with preparing the food and Delia then joined in as she told facts about the food we made. The tension disappeared as Beetlejuice began eating his food silently. I looked over at him and saw that there were purple streaks growing.

“Hey,” I whispered as I lightly nudged him with my left elbow. “You okay there?” He looked at me with wide eyes that quickly disappeared and was quickly replaced with the usual glimmer in his eyes. “Of course, babes! Why wouldn’t I be? I got good food in front of me and my dessert on my right,” he winked before taking a spoonful of the Bibimbap. “Okay wow, this is delicious!”

The moment that comment left his lips, my food decided to enter the wrong hole and I started coughing. I quickly drank water as Beej continued to eat with a smirk. Luckily, it didn’t catch any attention as everyone was paying more attention to Charles’ animatedly telling about his emergency meeting. _He really does have no filter,_ I thought. Still, I wonder why his words seem to affect me. I scolded myself as I shook my head and reminded myself that he’s, in fact, a demon and it’s been really long since someone flirted with me.

Charles was complimenting the dish and asked me more about it. “It really does smell good,” Barbara said across me. “One of the things I miss about being alive, the food!” Adam groaned. Beetlejuice made a comment on how Adam can be alive again by marrying a living person and, just like that, the tension is back. 

Delia eased the situation by changing the topic and asked about Lydia’s school yesterday. Lydia rode along and told her father about the things she did. I saw a purple streak on his hair. I reached a serving of Kimchi with my spoon and put some on his bowl, “Try it with Kimchi. It’s a bit spicy but I think it’s nothing you can handle.” I said as I smiled comfortingly at him and continued eating my food. I watched his reaction as he tasted the Kimchi and when he found the taste good, he asked for more and the purple streak in his hair has faded.

Dinner went well and I was laughing my ass off from a story that Adam was telling when he and Barbara were alive. I looked to my left and found the seat next to me empty. I saw the bowl was spotless. I turned to see wherever he is but he’s nowhere to be found. I suddenly felt a bit sad? Concerned?

I looked around to see if they also noticed him missing but it seems that no one noticed that he’s gone. I lightly shook my head and drifted back to the conversation on hand, before anyone noticed the sudden change in my mood.

* * *

I texted Mom that I’m okay and that I’ve had dinner already and that our sleepover was extended, she said okay and to extend her regards to the Deetz family. I told Mr. Deetz and Lydia what mom said and they said that they’ll just tell her themselves and that they’ll bring wine to the house. Impulsive, aren’t they?

Adam and Barbara asked more about my mom and, of course, I told them about her. I told them how she loved art so much and that’s how she and Delia instantly clicked with each other. I also told them how she really does amazing art and that’s how she and my father met. My dad and his friends went to one of her exhibits and the rest was history. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where _is_ your father?” Adam asked. Mr. Deetz instantly coughed after his question, getting our attention, as he subtly shook his head to Adam. “Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to offend-”

“No, it’s fine, really!” I replied, adding a small laugh at the end. It really was fine and I appreciate Mr. Deetz’ attempt. I smiled at him in return and nodded. He then excused himself and Delia, saying that they’ll need to go get that wine and catch up with my mom.

“Well, actually, he and Mom are divorced,” I said when the Deetz couple were out of the room. Barbara instantly grabbed my hand and Adam said that he was sorry for asking. “Mom seems to be in a better place and state than she was before, she’s happier now,” I continued after assuring them that it’s okay to talk about it. “She doesn’t know but I always hear them arguing. He also changed and it was for the worst. Apparently, Mom caught him red-handed. She was bringing him lunch and when she opened the door, the _chang-nyeo_ was on his lap and they were making out. Turns out, they were having an affair for some time. His business trips were just an excuse to get away and stay with her. He instantly moved out after he was caught, I wanted to make him stay but he really hurt Mom. That’s another reason why Mom and I moved here, also the reason why I chose to stay with her. I don’t want her to be alone.”

Lyds was silent all throughout, yet listening intently. Barbara, who’s still holding my hand all throughout, was squeezing my hand for comfort and Adam began cursing my dad after I tell them my story. Serves him right. “Thank you for telling and trusting us,” Barbs said softly. “I’m sorry that this happened to you. Your Mom also seems like a cool person, we hope we can meet her soon.” I thanked and smiled at each of them. 

“I hope you’ll meet her too, she’ll love the two of you! She just needs to get over the fact that you’re ghosts,” I chuckled, and so did they. I held my hand over Barbs' hand and squeezed it in a comforting way. I instinctively looked at the doorway, I really felt like I was being watched since I said that they were divorced. I tried to shake the feeling off but it still stayed. “Mia! You okay?” Lyds said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face, breaking me from the train of thoughts. I told her that I was just thinking about how time passed by. I don’t need to tell them, it’s probably nothing and was just in my head.

After talking for a few moments more, Lyds and I gathered the dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher. After that, Lyds and I wiped the clean dishes as the Maitlands returned them to their proper cabinets. 

“Dad never told me the whole story about your Mom,” Lyds said as we wiped the plates. “You’re not alone. I’m here, we’re here, for you and your Mom. She’s a strong person, now I know why she and mom were friends when she was still alive.” I looked at her and there was a small smile on her face. I placed down the bowl I was holding before hugging her. “Thank you,” I whispered as I felt my eyes blur. Oh no. Must. Not. Cry. Now.

* * *

Lyds and I raced our way back to her room after we cleaned up. We were in the room and when I closed the door, Beetlejuice was there, smiling and waving at me. “ _Ssibal!_ ” I cried out. He laughed after seeing my reaction, Lydia was holding her laugh but then she coughed and had a serious face on.

“Beej, I told you,” she said, “Don’t scare her away.” Lyds was now next to me, with her arms crossed. “I’m still mad at you for scaring her last night.” Beetlejuice has now calmed himself down and raised a white flag again. “I’m okay, really,” I told Lyds as I sat on the bed. “It’s not like he scared me to death last night, twice.” 

“See? She said she’s fine,” Beetlejuice said as he sat next to me and put his arm around me. I was surprised by the cold temperature of his body. Then again, he’s dead. And a demon. “What’s the matter, babe? Scared that I’d scare her away? ” he asked Lyds as I gently removed his arm around me. 

“It’s a girls-only party, sorry. You gotta go,” Lyds said with a smirk on her face. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.” She said his name so fast that it could’ve been a tongue twister. With a shocked expression and without another word, he was gone. 

I learned that saying his name three times manifests him and saying it again reverses it. “I told him not to lay a finger on you. Unlike the Maitlands, he can leave the house and this dimension- to the Netherworld, where souls apparently go after they die,” she said, referring to last night’s incidents. “I should’ve been more detailed, he always finds a loophole.”

“So, there was no cat after all,” I stated. I actually have so many questions that I need to ask. I must be staring into space because Lyds shook me lightly and she had a worried expression on her face. My mind wandered to earlier when Beetlejuice scared my socks off. I told Lydia that the Maitlands told me what happened, from when the Deetz moved here up to when Beetlejuice died again. 

“I still want to hear your side of the story though,” I said. “It’s really hard to lose someone you love and you’re going through a hard time, they really are a good catalyst for doing crazy stuff.” I smiled at her warmly, it was obvious that she was scared that I’ll judge her. But, dark times can really drive a person mad. She took a deep breath and sat next to me on the bed, she was by the window awhile ago, and started to tell the whole story from her point of view, up from the start down until the end.

“So, why is he still here?” I asked. “Why doesn’t he find another house or something to scare?” Lyds took a deep breath and looked outside the window, the lights from the town can be seen. “I knew you were going to ask that. I was lonely. He was too, I know what it felt like,” she replied while still looking outside. “I really saw him as a friend, before the whole bait-and-switch thing and marrying-for-green-card thing. He came back two months after, last year, saying he was sorry and that he really missed us and that he had nowhere to go. We didn’t believe him at first but he’s really persistent.”

I nodded for her to continue, “And, I also missed him. He was one of the people who saw me when I felt invisible the most. He did save us from though and Delia finds him entertaining and fascinating. You didn’t hear it from me but, it’s not true when they say that Bee- BJ only listens to me. He also listens to Delia, a wild guess but I think he sees her as a mother-figure,” she said.

Delia is a lot of things but she’s genuine and sweet. She really does her best. “I can see that. Now I understand him a bit more,” I replied. “You guys were actually the first people to actually see him after a long time. He got attached immediately, especially after you drove everyone out and bonded through scaring people. Then, I think, miscommunication happened. He thought that you were leaving him for the Maitlands when you said that you’ll ask them to open the book since you thought that the recently deceased are the only ones who can open it, right? You didn’t know that he could also open it. I know that he could have just clarified it by asking but then, deep inside, he’s afraid to ask because the first thought that he had is that he’ll be alone again.”

“You actually got a point there,” Lyds replied. “If he didn’t really care, he wouldn’t save me from his mom,” I told her that he was right and giving her a thumbs-up. “No wonder you were still nice to him, if I were in your shoes, I would still be mad.” 

“Understandable. I was always told that I have a long patience and that sometimes I can “read” people.” I replied, “I’m just really a good observer, that’s all”

“I think that you’ll be a great psychiatrist,” she said. “You don’t judge people when they pour out to you. Even Delia thinks that you’ll be a great life coach, she senses good energy from you.” She said the last bit while imitating Delia, which made both of us laugh hard. I must say, she did imitate Delia nicely and accurately.

“Next question, his hair. They change colors?” I asked. “I remember seeing his hair change when he had a staring contest while he was on the roof.”

“Yeah, his hair color changes depending on his mood,” she answered. “Purple usually means that he’s sad but I have a theory that the darker the color is, the stronger he feels that certain emotion.” I nodded understandingly to what she said. I then told her that it’ll be cool to have that but others can then sort-of know what’s in your mind if that actually happens. 

I stayed silent after that, her words still repeating in my head. Beej was almost purple during dinner and after making that comment. Could it be that he regretted saying those to Adam? She is right though, it takes trust and time for their bond to go back to the way it was, or so I thought. But, from what I’ve seen, Beetlejuice will do anything to keep his best friend, and her family, safe. They were inseparable before I entered the picture, he may be just trying to protect her.

“Where does he usually hang when you guys have dinner though?” I asked again. “He’s usually on the roof or scaring other people. Though, as you may have known, I told him not to scare or harm you in any circumstance,” Lyds replied. “It was actually the first time that he sat with us at the dining table, also the first time that he ate with us.” I couldn’t say that I wasn’t shocked when I heard that. Shocked but I actually expected it, that he doesn’t sit with them. 

“Well, first we tried but everyone except me freaked out when he started chewing the bugs so he wasn’t allowed to return ever since,” Lyds said. I suddenly felt sad for him, he still wasn’t completely welcome. But, it was nice for Mr. Deetz to allow him to still hang out here. Especially after everything that happened.

It’s also nice for Beetlejuice to still stay with them after everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I really am sorry for the delay, I got confused about where the story should be heading (yes I know, again, ugh!) but I got this sudden burst of ideas and I needed to break all of them down and pick what I think the best ones are. But, I got it now. I think. Thank you for all the love and kudos and support!  
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Saranghae!


End file.
